


Yes, Sir

by NoirSongbird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom!Shiro, M/M, SheithMonth2k17, Spanking, sub!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Keith saying "yes, sir" really should just have been an acknowledgement of orders. The problem is, Shiro's used to hearing Keith call him "sir" in a very, very different context.





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> ....I'm not sorry. I'm really not.

_“Yes, sir.”_

It was a simple response; to everyone else on the team, it would look like Keith was just politely acknowledging Shiro’s orders for the upcoming battle. The problem, of course, was that there was a very specific context in which he was used to hearing Keith call him _sir -_ and this was definitely not it.

(Mostly, he was used to Keith calling him “sir” in a very... _intimate_ context.)

It was _Pavlovian,_ how his body reacted to that one little word. And Keith clearly _knew it,_ because he shot Shiro a brief but blatantly saucy grin, and...Shiro was going to kill him once they were done with the Galra. Or just fuck him until he couldn’t walk.

One or the other.

 

* * *

 

Keith ducked into his room, feeling deeply self-satisfied. He’d noticed the strain in Shiro’s voice as they fought out there. It would have been imperceptible to most anyone else, but he knew Shiro better than just about anyone. He’d only been half sure that his little play would work, so watching Shiro’s eyes go wide Keith addressed him as _“sir”_ had been incredibly gratifying.

He suspected he wouldn’t have long to bask in his victory; Shiro wasn’t exactly _subtle_ about getting what he wanted. Still.

The door whooshed open behind him, and before he could turn around, Keith felt a hand twist in his hair and one wrap around his waist, and he was pulled back against a very, _very_ solid body. He could feel the press of Shiro’s erection against his ass, and that sent his heart racing.

“You were very, very bad,” Shiro said against his ear, voice practically a low purr, “weren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Keith breathed in reply. Oh, this was going to be _fun._

“Twenty minutes,” Shiro growled. “Twenty minutes we were out there, and I had to spend the entire time thinking about you calling me _sir._ ”

“I was just acknowledging your authority, _sir,”_ Keith said, “the way I am right now.”

“ _Acknowledging my authority,”_ Shiro growled. “You were, and are, being a tease.” He tugged a little harder on Keith’s hair, and Keith let out a little gasp.

Shiro’s grip loosened for a moment, both in Keith’s hair and around his waist, enough that Keith could have pulled away if he wanted to.

“Is this okay?” Shiro asked. “You’ll safeword if we need to slow down?”

“This is more than okay,” Keith replied. He wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn’t be - it was in Shiro’s nature to check in, to make sure that Keith didn’t feel pushed or pressured into anything they were doing. “Safeword is pomegranate, like always. I promise, I’ll tell you if I need you to stop.” He would. He _had,_ when things had gotten a little too intense, and Shiro had stopped immediately.

“Okay,” Shiro said, and then the grip was firm again, and Keith groaned and rolled his hips, grinding against Shiro’s hard-on. “No, none of that,” Shiro said, voice tight but surprisingly calm. “I’m going to let you go, and you’re going to strip and put your hands on the bed.”

“Yes, sir,” Keith said, and Shiro let him go, and he rushed to peel out of his armor. Better this than his usual outfit; it came off much quicker, all things considered.

Once his clothes were all off, he leaned over the bed, and couldn’t resist wiggling his ass a little - which was met with a sharp _smack._ Keith yelped, jerking forward.

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough of that?” Shiro asked. “If you wanted to be fucked so badly, you really should have just asked before we got here.”

“But that’s no fun,” Keith said lightly. “There wouldn’t have been enough _time.”_

“Maybe not,” Shiro said. “But you were still very bad, and I think you deserve to be punished.”

Oh, _yes._

“I think so too, sir,” Keith said, making himself sound as demure as possible.

“Do you?” Shiro asked.

“Yes sir. Please punish me, sir, I was very bad.” Keith said. Shiro let out a little considering hum, but Keith was sure he already knew exactly what he intended to do.

“Twenty hits. One for each minute I had to endure thinking about how _desperate_ you are. You’ll count, and you’ll thank me for disciplining you as you deserve when I’m done.” He said, finally. Keith felt an electric thrill run through him. Twenty wasn’t even close to the most they’d done, but it fell into a perfect sweet spot - enough to really _stick_ for Keith without being so many that it hurt more than it felt good. They’d felt out all kinds of limits and lines together, and Keith was sure that was what Shiro was thinking of.

“Yes sir,” Keith breathed. “I can do that, sir.”

“Good boy.” Shiro said. His hand came down on Keith’s ass, right over the previous mark.

“One,” Keith said. A smack on the other cheek - always with Shiro’s flesh hand; they’d experimented very little with the prosthetic in the bedroom. “Two.” Another. “Three.” Keith could feel his cock stirring between his legs. Another smack. “Four.”

They kept going, and Keith kept counting, feeling himself get achingly hard. His hips canted forward, as if there was something there to grind on, but it was just open air, and that left him feeling more desperate for release. His ass ached, and he was sure there would be some spectacular red marks there later, if not light bruising, and he’d be thinking about it for _days_ after. That was the best part - that it _lasted._

His hands gave out holding him up at about _fifteen,_ and he ended up on his forearms, pushing his ass up into the air so Shiro could keep spanking him.

The last blow landed, and he gasped out a breathy little “ _twenty”,_ and he felt his legs shake slightly from the effort of holding himself up.

“Thank you, sir,” Keith said, once he had enough breath to speak properly.

“Thank you for what?” Shiro asked.

“Thank you for disciplining me, sir.”

“Very good. Now,” Shiro said, voice low and rough, “do you know what you did wrong?”

“I was a tease,” Keith said, voice still wrecked.

“And are you sorry?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, sir,” Keith replied. “I’m very sorry, sir.”

“I’m not going to ask you to promise not to do it again,” Shiro said, “because I know you too well for that, but I _do_ want you to remember this.”

“I will, sir,” Keith said.

“Very good,” Shiro said. “Stay there.” Keith heard the shuffle of Shiro’s armor coming off, and he shivered a little. He waited, until he felt a gentle metal hand on his back and the light press of fingers spreading lube around his entrance. “Do you still want me to fuck you?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, sir,” Keith said, a little desperately, “very much.”

“You’ve taken your punishment so well,” Shiro said, “I think you deserve it.” He slipped a finger into Keith, and Keith writhed and whined and pressed back against his hand. Shiro pulled it out, and Keith didn’t have to see his face to be able to picture the exact indulgent-but-lightly-frustrated expression he was wearing. “Patience, pet,” Shiro said, and Keith exhaled and stilled. “Very good.” He slid it back in, and added a second, working Keith open slowly and patiently. Keith let out little whines and moans, but held himself in place, even when Shiro’s fingers brushed over his prostate and made him let out a desperate groan.

“Please, sir, I’m ready,” he said, when he couldn’t take the anticipation anymore.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, withdrawing his hand, and it wasn’t in his _Dom_ voice, it was in his _I’m-genuinely-concerned_ voice.

“I’m sure,” Keith replied, and there was none of the pleading-kitten quality he adopted while playing a role. Shiro needed to know he meant it.

“Okay,” Shiro said, and Keith heard the tearing of a condom wrapper, and there was a pause as Shiro lubed himself up, and then he slid in and Keith moaned, desperately. “This is what you’ve been wanting all day, isn’t it?” He asked, voice back to the low, commanding rumble. “That’s why you decided to tease me.”

“Yes, sir,” Keith said, rolling his hips back to meet Shiro’s thrusts. Shiro’s hands rested on his waist, and he began to fuck Keith slowly, long, drawn out thrusts that left Keith a trembling mess. “Please, sir, harder,” he begged. “I need it.”

“Patience,” Shiro said, but he began to increase the pace and force of his thrusts, and shifted his angle slightly so that each one hit Keith’s prostate. “You look so pretty like this, with your ass all nice and red for me, and you’ve been _so_ good since we got back here.” The praise dripped from Shiro’s lips, and it was enough to make Keith sob a little. Pain he could endure, even _enjoy,_ but it was always Shiro’s gentle words that turned him into an utter wreck.

Shiro reached around and began stroking Keith’s cock in time with his thrusts, and Keith let out a needy, pleading moan, hips jerking forward against the suddenly applied, desperately needed friction.

Keith was already close to the edge; each thrust and stroke drew him that much closer that much faster.

“Please sir may I come,” it came out less as a question and more as a plea.

“You may,” Shiro said, and the permission was enough to tip Keith over the edge with a loud shout, and he felt Shiro tense and then moan as he came. They were both still for a moment until Shiro pulled out and Keith collapsed on the bed. Shiro left him for a moment while he cleaned up around them, and then Keith felt the bed dip and a gentle hand stroking through his hair.

“You alright?” Shiro asked gently.

“Yeah,” Keith confirmed a little hazily.

“Want to go take a bath?” Shiro asked. Keith nodded. Between the fight and the sex, it would be nice, and it would help soothe his sore bottom. “Okay,” Shiro bent down and pressed his lips to the back of Keith’s head, and then carefully bundled him in a soft blanket, carrying him into the bathroom attached to his room. Shiro delicately deposited him on his feet, and Keith blearily cuddled into the blanket and leaned against the wall while he waited for Shiro to finish drawing the bath.

Once it was ready, Shiro carefully removed the blanket, and guided Keith to the tub, where he sank in with a sigh. It was warm enough to be comforting, without being too hot, and it was easy for him to just...relax.

“Do you want me to wash your hair for you?” Shiro asked. Keith made a little noise of confirmation, and Shiro knelt next to the tub, carefully pouring water on his hair and then working in shampoo. It was a wonderfully comforting ritual, and Keith let himself float while Shiro washed his hair, and then moved to slowly massaging his shoulders. He must have drifted off briefly, because the next thing he knew Shiro was gently nudging him awake.

“Come on, water’s gone cold,” Shiro said, “and if you’re going to sleep, I think it’s best you do it in a bed.”

“Mmhmm,” Keith said blearily. He carefully lifted himself out of the water, and Shiro met him with a soft towel, helping him dry off.

“Before we go back to bed, I want to put some lotion on,” Shiro nodded to a bottle of aloe vera on the sink. Keith hummed his agreement, shedding the towel and leaning against the sink while Shiro carefully applied it to avoid aggravating the sting. It helped, certainly, and Keith knew it would; they’d done this enough.

Once they were done, Shiro led him back into the bedroom and let him bundle up in his blanket, and then snuggle up against Shiro’s side.

“You good?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah,” Keith hummed, “I’m good.”

He let himself drift back to sleep, warm and comforted in Shiro’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [noirsongbird!](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
